1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of incineration systems used to burn waste materials. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved system for incinerating waste material and disposing of the ash and waste gases efficiently.
2. Description of Related Area of Art
Assignee of the present application is aware of a related company in Europe which has been selling pin-hole hearths for approximately two years.